Gasping for Air
by Moonlights-angel
Summary: Sirius Black has decided to do something his parents would highly prohibit under any circumstances. After running away from home for the summer, he stays with James Potter. He's struggling to break free of his parents, and to be who he wants to be, not
1. Mr Sirius Black

Sirius rummaged through his trunk in search of his black leather bound notebook. Throwing articles of clothes throughout his room angrily, he came in sight of a few pens. It had been missing for weeks, and it was the journal, which contained his courses, and the books he'd need to start of his last and final year at Hogwarts. It had also contained some private things he had written, which he preferred his parents not to read. Over the blast of his music through his jukebox, he could hear his mother once again screaming at him, but he ignored her as usual, assuming that it was another one of her usual outbursts, until she heard her scream louder that usual.  
  
"Sirius Black! Get your ruddy arse down here this instant!"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes, and slipped on a pair of casual black slacks. He walked slowly down the stairs, keeping his grip on the railing firm. He came to observe his brown leather book in his mother's hand, her eyes gazing over it once again, appearing to go over the same line.  
  
"What is this?" she asked in a firm tone, scanning the page.  
  
"It's called MY business," Sirius said raising his tone as well. "Give it back," he said, reaching swiftly to grasp his book from her hand. His mother pulled away.  
  
"Don't give me that tone. We've done everything fore you, and this is how you repay us? With profane language, and an unclean attitude. You've never lived up to our expectations, but you've gone beyond us this time." Sirius shot daggers at his mother, and again attempted to grab the notebook out of her hand. This time, he managed a firm grip on it, and ripped it out of her hands.  
  
"What I do is my own business. I'm already taking the stupid courses you insist on, and I don't need any more from you.!"  
  
Sirius went up the stairs to his room, making an excessive amount of noise to show his anger. He clenched his fist, and his face had turned red. The vein in his temple became more visible, and his eyes were welling up with tears. He wiped them away from his eyes, before they had a chance to drip down his cheek, and he punched his pillow hard. He took a few papers out of his leather bound notebook, his mother had been looking at previously, and took out a filled sheet of paper, with a few lines scrawled at the bottom of the page. This time, he didn't wipe his tears away, and they fell onto his white pillow, as his eyes scanned the piece of parchment. He took out a blank piece of paper this time, and took a feathered quill from his bedside table.  
  
Dear James  
  
It's hell here. Mum found my notebook with all of my poetry. I'm not sure if she read them al, but hopefully she didn't see some of the darker ones that I hid in the side pouch. I'm in my room, thinking about when I can get out of this hell hole and see you and Remus and Peter again. I hope all is going well with you. Owl me after you get this, and let me know if you can pick me up. If you don't, I might just have to run away. I'll just pack up my bags, and hopefully find somewhere to stay. I don't know when I'll be able to contact you again, but I'll see what I can do. If you can pick me up before the end of the summer, let me know if I haven't left already. I believe I may be on the brink of insanity. I can't wait to get away from this place. -Sirius  
  
After finishing his letter, he folded the paper, and put it in a fresh new envelope. Beside him, his black owl seemed to be alert. Opening it's cage, he tied the letter to it's leg, and it took of through the window, blending into the night. Sirius sighed, and lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't wait to get away from his mother, to be back with his friends, and he desperately wanted to go outside to fly on his broomstick, but it was too dark. Instead, he stood up, and turned him the knob on his speakers off, though the effect of it didn't quite seem to ear off. He drowned himself in the music, and eventually his eyelids seemed to close. 


	2. The Potter Mansion

Sirius awoke the next morning to the screech of his alarm clock. "Bloody 'ell!" he said, reaching over to smack the snooze button. He felt like drums were pounding his head, as he pulled himself up. His hair was tasseled a bit, but he paid no attention to it. He heard the subtle sound of tapping on his window, so he drew the blinds. Pegasus was tapping her beak on the window madly, so Sirius slid open the glass covering the screen. She had a small worn envelope bound to her leg, and he reached forward, untying the tattered string. He slid out a small piece of parchment concealed between the two papers of the envelope.  
  
Dear Sirius  
  
I'm hoping that we will be able to pick you up tomorrow. Dad says it's all right if you spend the rest of the summer here. He says you practically live here anyway, and he's right. So.your mother's driving you crazy huh? Ruddy git. If she bloody well weren't a woman I'd knock her senseless. I've been talking to Lily, and she says she hasn't heard from you in awhile. I suppose you really haven't been able to. You do seem to have a lot of spare time though. I tried to reply as quickly as I could, because you seemed rather eager to get out of Grimuald. Not that I blame you though. The folks there are horrible. Be ready tomorrow though, and keep your window open. I hope you have your broom with you, because otherwise you're screwed. So I'll talk to you tomorrow, and be ready, because we're getting you in the morning. I'll talk to you soon.  
  
-James  
  
Sirius folded up his paper, and slid it back into the envelope. He slid it back into his desk drawer, hoping his mother wouldn't find it. He gathered his robes, broom, and list that he'd need to start his year, and set them on his bed. "What am I supposed to do now?" he mumbled to himself silently. It was raining outside, and he could hear the pounding of the drops pounding on his window like small pebbles hitting the ground. He lay back on his bed, inhaling deeply, and he turned on his side to see a few blank sheets of parchment on his bedside table. He listened to the rain falling, attentive to the smallest sounds, and took a quill. He began to write down a few lines, based on his frustration, and anger.  
  
Thrown in to the whirling winds of a hurricane, The power over takes me My bones shiver, And my nerves tingle Rushed with anxiety I feel the world has turned its back on me And I have turned my back on the world I am but alone, In damage and distraction Evil is your friend Embrace it like the one you love  
  
Sirius' eyes closed slowly, and he was jolted upright again by the sound of lightning. He exhaled deeply, and closed his eyes again. It was four o'clock, and he felt no need to wake up again, and go downstairs to have lunch with such a disgraceful family. He heard a knock at the door, and again he opened his eyes, getting frustrated. A tall boy came in, with dark hair, and blue eyes. "What do you want?" Sirius asked. "I'm trying to sleep Regulus." Regulus rolled his eyes, and walked in, ignoring him. "What are you doing? Moping in self pity again are we?" "Oh shut up, you arse! Get out of my room." Sirius picked up a pillow beside it, and lazily threw it at him. Regulus caught it. "Mum wants you," he said. "Don't get mad at me." Regulus mumbled something under his breath and walked out of his room Sirius gave a small grunt, and put on a pair of ripped faded jeans. He walked downstairs, skipping a few as he went down. His mother was downstairs, reading a book with a few torn pages. "What do you want?" Sirius asked with a firm tone in his voice. His mother looked up, drawing her gaze away from her book. "We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to pick up your school supplies tomorrow afternoon. Be ready." Sirius nodded, and ran back up to his room. He attempted to get back to sleep again, and managed to succesfully. His alarm was set for five o'clockon the morning so he'd be ready to go with James when he called for him.  
  
*** He woke up before the alarm clock could go off, and felt a nudge on his shoulder. "Sirius," a voice said. "Sirius get up." Sirius opened his eyelids heavily, and looked up at a tall boy, with messy black hair, and wire rimmed glasses. He pulled up his trunk, in which he had loaded all his things, and grabbed his broom. Outside the window, was a man slightly shorter than James, looking exactly like him, with a receding hairline. "Me dad decided he wanted to come to," James sighed. "Hurry, grab your things, and we'll get out of here." James stood outside Sirius's window, as he passed him his trunk. "I think that's 'bout all," Sirius said, getting out the window as well. I think we're okay to go." Sirius shut his window, and mounted on to his broom. He nodded to James, and they rose up into the air slowly, Sirius's trunk trailing behind him. They began to rise above the clouds, and Sirius smiled to himself, as he felt the wind rushing through his hair. It began to get colder as they went higher up, and Sirius could feel his hands getting frost bitten. James was flying beside him. "How does it feel to be up in the air again?" James yelled to Sirius. "It feels great!" Sirius smiled at James, in reply. James nodded back. "Get ready to land. We're just about there!" he said. Sirius nodded this time. Jame's father began to go lower through the clouds, and James and Sirius followed. He could feel a significant amount of heat return to his face, as they came closer to the ground. They approached a tall building, several stories high, with several windows. James touched the ground first, dismounting off of his broom. Sirius followed, and James' father after. "Welcome home," James' father said. "It's good to be back here, Harold," Sirius replied. In front of them was the entrance to the house, with large oak doors. James gestured to the door. "Guests first," he said. Sirius walked through the entrance, into a large hall with several rooms. James ran up, skipping a few stairs to the landing. "Catch me if you can," he said getting a head start. Sirius accepted the challenge, chasing after him. "Have fun!" Harold called up to them. 


End file.
